Embodiments herein generally relate to systems, methods, services, etc. for programming features of products and more particularly to programming a system option key while the system option key is included within the shipping package.
The embodiments herein include a method that places a product and a programmable device within a shipping package, seals the shipping package, and programs the programmable device by transmitting wireless signals to the programmable device, without opening the shipping package. Then, after the device is programmed, the shipping package can be shipped to the end user (consumer). The programmable device is adapted to be connected to the product after the product and the programmable device are removed from the shipping package by the end user to enable different features of the product, depending upon the wireless signals transmitted to the programmable device.
Further, before or after the programming process, the embodiments herein can wirelessly communicate with the programmable device to track and inventory the shipping package without opening the shipping package. In some embodiments, the method can disable additional programming of the programmable device once the programming is complete.
The shipping package is intended to eventually be opened by the end user of the product. Further, the product is intended to be removed from the shipping package and plugged into or combined with the programmable device after the shipping package is shipped to and opened by the end user to selectively enable features of the product. In some embodiments, the method attaches the antenna of the programmable device to the shipping package in such a manner that the antenna is detached from the programmable device when the programmable device is removed from the shipping package.
Therefore, in specific apparatus embodiments, the system option key comprises some form of body or support structure that is to be connected to the shipping package. Again, this shipping package is adapted to maintain the product associated with the system option key. A programmable device (e.g., chip) is included either within or on (connected to) the body of the system option key. This programmable device is the element that selectively activates different features of the product, once it is connected to the product.
An antenna is physically connected to the body and the shipping package, and the antenna is operatively (directly or indirectly) connected to the programmable device. The antenna is adapted to receive wireless signals for programming the programmable device.
There is also at least one signal connector on an exterior of the body. This signal connector is adapted to connect to at least one corresponding connector on the product. When the signal connector is physically connected to the corresponding connector on the product, the programmable device thereby becomes operatively connected to the product. This connection of the system option key to the product selectively actives the different features of the product (depending upon the wireless signals transmitted to the programmable device through the antenna when the programmable device was programmed).
One feature of embodiments herein is that the body of the system option key comprises at least one “physical feature” that can allow optionally the programmable device to be programmed only while the body is connected to the shipping package.
In one example, this physical feature comprises the antenna being adapted to disconnect from the body and remain attached to the shipping package when the body is disconnected from the shipping package. For example, some embodiments herein include an antenna connection connecting the antenna to the body. This antenna connection is weaker than the connection between the shipping package and the antenna. This causes the antenna to become disconnected from the body and remain connected to the shipping package when the body is disconnected from the shipping package. In other embodiments, the antenna can be included as an integral part of the shipping package (formed between the laminated layers of the shipping package, printed on the shipping package, etc.) to ensure that the system option key can only be programmed while it is connected to the shipping package.
In another example, the physical feature comprises a programming switch on the exterior of the body. In a similar manner to the antenna, this programming switch is operatively connected to the programmable device. The programming switch can be adapted to change state (programming state or non-programming state) depending on whether the body is connected to the shipping package. The programmable device is controlled by the programming switch such that the programmable device can be programmed only when the programming switch indicates that the body is connected to the shipping package (programming state). In other words, the programmable device is prevented from being programmed when the switch is set to the non-programming state. Further, the programming switch can be permanently set to a non-programming state when the body is disconnected from shipping package. Thus, for example, the removal of the system option key from the shipping package can break a part of the programming switch to permanently leave the programming switch in a non-programming state.
Thus, this disclosure proposes a System Option Key (SOK) fabricated with a hybrid chip to enable programming of the chip potentially through the box to allow production and packaging of an otherwise generic product that can be customized (by means of programming of the SOK) as orders come in. Conventionally, SOKs need to be individually programmed, packaged and held in inventory in several versions to support order fulfillment.
These and other features are described in, or are apparent from, the following detailed description.